


starlight

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' cc requests [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, In Love, M/M, Soft kissing, fae, fantastical elements, grey hair hyunjin, some elements of acotar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: the high lord of the spring court and his lover and fellow fae, spend an afternoon lounging in the meadow and swimming in an enchanted pool
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: hyunchans' cc requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048648
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> **cc request: hi could you write some hyvnho fluff? like something really fluffy with hyvn grey hair please??**
> 
> this is inspired by the star pool scene in acotar (a court of thorns and roses, book one) where tamlin and feyre share a moment. it's the first book in a fae series, which is also a re-telling of beauty and the beast. you might like it if you're into fantasy and fae elements and bonus: there is quite a bit of smut, and battle scenes too! anyway, this is where i drew inspiration from and i wanted to share this series with you all as its one of my favorites. OH and disclaimer: i really don't like tamlin he is trash but i love this scene hehe. if you read it you'll know what i'm talking about.

_"to the stars that listen,_

_and the dreams that are answered."_

\- sarah j. maas

✧✧✧

Hyunjin is a star.

To Minho, he is the brightest star in the sky, always shining his brightest and refusing to be drowned out by the others. Nothing could touch him, not even Minho could rise to meet him at the top - it was mesmerizing. 

In reality, Hyunjin was more than that. 

He was the High Lord of the Spring Court, responsible for all Fae and other magical beings within the boundaries that the court held. Their love wasn’t forbidden, in fact, it was encouraged. It was simply Hyunjin’s responsibilities that took precious time shared away from Minho, who was nowhere near the High Lord’s level of importance. Instead, he would take to his quarters and would spend hours sweeping his paintbrush over his canvas, creating beautiful pieces of art for Hyunjin to put up all over the estate. He was lucky enough to live with Hyunjin in the High Lord’s personal residence, a magnificent estate surrounded by acres of greenery and personal gardens. The estate had everything - Minho’s personal painting room, a library, infirmary, and even a gallery. 

He is reminded of the first time he woke up amongst Hyunjin’s covers in his personal quarters, limbs strewn across the bed underneath silky sheets and fluffy blankets. The walls were pale green, encrusted with gold, and resembled the beauty which Hyunjin encapsulated. He remembered the way Hyunjin stirred, sleepy eyes resting on his and lip curling up over his top teeth. He was ecstatic to see his lover in front of him, felt like he was up in the heavens by being able to reach out and instantly have him in his arms. Minho had buried his face in his chest, breathed in the woody musk that filled the space around them. It was the first night they’d spent together as one, as two lovers uniting.

Since then, they had been inseparable.

✧✧✧

Hyunjin was lying on the picnic blanket by the pond away from the world, on their own little plane of existence. It was always so easy to slip through the veil into this secret meadow only he and his lover knew about. Minho had stripped himself of his tunic, white briefs hugging his lower body as he walked towards the magical water.

“Honey, you coming?” he turned around and asked Hyunjin. His tall lover stood from his spot on the blanket, setting aside the nectar glass he’d been sipping from. He offered him a warm smile as he slid off his own tunic, his grey hair shining iridescently underneath the sunlight. It cascaded right off him in gorgeous hues, almost like a rainbow. Hyunjin began his descent toward the enchanted pond that shone all different shades of silver, pink, and gold. His thighs were met with warmth as he waded into the liquid to stand behind his lover. He loved the starlight pool. It had been here for generations, and he first came here when he was a boy more than one hundred and thirty years ago. It withstood the test of time, untouched and unbothered by the woodland creatures that made their way through the veil, and only a handful of fae had access to this getaway. He and Minho being two of them.

“We could stay here forever you know,” Hyunjin whispered behind him. His arms wrapped around Minho’s waist, and they floated without little effort within the starlight. The substance was rather indescribable, similar to water but the consistency was too heavy, too warm, too silky. 

“Just us and the starlight, no obligations, no nothing.” Hyunjin pressed his lips against Minho’s cheek, and the brunette leaned into the embrace. He gasped as the smile spread across his face, as the starlight wrapped around them like a blanket. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Minho chuckled, fingers lacing through Hyunjin’s as they gently squeezed his abdomen. It would be so easy to hide away here, drinking nectar, basking in the sun, and swimming in the starlight. 

It would be so easy.

“One goblet of this is said to bring you happiness until your last breath… What if we both took one together?” Hyunjin proposed, spreading his hand through the sparkling liquid. He raised his hand to help turn Minho around in the water to face him, breath catching in his throat as it always did when taking in his lover’s beauty. 

Minho had the finest features, dainty ears studded with only the most expensive jewels Hyunjin could get his hands on as gifts. His hair was fluffy and teased, golden flakes woven through the strands atop his head. His eyes were deep and magical and his lips, oh his lips. Rosy muscles that were so plush to touch and mold his lips against, as though they were made for him and him alone. 

_Happiness until your last breath_ … well by Hyunjin’s side, Minho already had just that.

“As much as I’d love that,” Minho sighed, “You have duties you must attend to, Your Highness.” Hyunjin cringed as the title spilled from Minho's lips. Minho rested his forehead against Hyunjin’s, whispering a small "Sorry" as he took in Hyunjin's furrowed brows. His lover shook it off and opted to rub slow circles into Minho's fatigued shoulders. He'd been spending more time than usual in his painting room, finishing as many pieces as he could manage to make up for the time lost when he and Hyunjin were apart. Minho knew the importance of the High Lord’s responsibilities, and he wasn’t selfish enough to keep Hyunjin from them on a regular basis… only if he was particularly desperate. 

Minho pressed his chest to Hyunjin’s and the grey-haired man rested his palms against the back of Minho's neck, holding them together. They floated in the starlight as one unit, just them and the warmth surrounding them. Minho savored the time he got to spend with Hyunjin alone, for he never knew when he would need to go and visit one of the other Courts without him.

“You mustn't call me that,” Hyunjin said. His lips brushed against his cheek as he peppered gradual, gentle kisses over his supple skin - getting closer and closer to the corner of his mouth with every ghostly touch.

“Only Hyunjin, honey works too… Also baby, sweetie, pumpkin,” his voice was low, husky, and better yet - playful. 

“Lover…” Hyunjin giggled as Minho splashed starlight in his direction. Minho bit his lips as Hyunjin cupped his cheek with one hand, angling his chin up with the other. Starlight was dripping down one side of his face and onto his lips, leaving a stream of glitter in its wake. 

“Lover sounds pretty good,” Minho murmured as Hyunjin closed his lids, tilting his head down to mesh his lips against Minho’s own. Hyunjin’s slender fingers curled against Minho’s jaw as he moved his lips around his, feather-light muscles ghosting over his own until Minho decided to deepen it. His fingers splayed out across Hyunjin’s shoulders, emerald green engagement ring gleaming in the sunlight beating down on them. Hyunjin parted his lips for Minho, letting his lover's kisses pull him into a pleasant state of ecstasy. Warmth spread through them at an increased rate thanks to the help of the starlight, its sweet honey liquid filling both their mouths with liquid happiness. It was tender, even when Hyunjin’s tongue came brushing up against his, sending tingles down his spine. Hyunjin couldn’t help but giggle as Minho brushed his forearm over the spot on his collarbones that was ticklish, parting from the kiss and resting his head against the nook between his lover’s chest and neck. 

He may be the High Lord of the Spring Court, but right here in Minho’s arms?

He was simply just a man in love.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
